Problem: Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{2k + 8}{4k + 2} = \dfrac{1}{9} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4k + 2$ $ 2k + 8 = \dfrac{4k + 2}{9} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $9$ $ 9(2k + 8) = 4k + 2 $ $18k + 72 = 4k + 2$ $14k + 72 = 2$ $14k = -70$ $k = -\dfrac{70}{14}$ Simplify. $k = -5$